Minden nap, minden órájában
by vanessaheizer18
Summary: Korhatár: 16 év Műfaj: sötét, romantikus Jogok: A nevek, a szereplők a mangaka Hino Matsuri kreálmányai, én csak kölcsönvettem a szereplőit ennek a novellás kötetnek az erejéig. A történések részben kapcsolódnak a mangához, de inkább az anime egyes jeleneteit ragadtam ki, és vetettem papírra. A cselekményeket magam alkottam.


**1\. fejezet – Első jégvirág, aztán nincs tovább I. - Könnyelmű kívánság**

 **Souen Ruka**

 _„ A szerelem mértékét az adja meg, mennyire szenvedtél meg érte."_

Társaim izgatott mocorgása felkeltette a figyelmemet. Megértettem nyugtalanságukat, én magam is feszélyezetten toporogtam a diákok gyűrűjében. Érzékeimet mámorító aroma ostromolta; mintha egy könyv lapjai közé zárt szárított virág haldokló édessége lengte volna körbe a túlzsúfolt helyiséget. Ajkaim öntudatlanul vicsorba torzultak, hiábavalóan próbáltam rendezni vonásaimat. A felháborodás és fájdalom kettőse facsarta a szívemet. Ökölbe szorítottam a kezem az oldalam mellett. Fogam csikorgásának hangja elveszett a körülöttem zsongó duruzsolásban; a beszélgetés moraja csak a fülemet sértette, a szavak értelme nem jutott el a tudatomig. Hogy is lehettem volna képes józanul gondolkodni, amikor tisztában voltam vele, hogy attól a lánytól származott az az ínycsiklandó illat?

A bosszankodó szájhúzogatáson kívül egyébre nem futotta tőlem. Ódzkodásomat legyűrve felvezettem pillantásom a lépcső tetejére. Révedő tekintetemmel felfedeztem a fent elnyújtózó hosszanti folyosólabirintus látható részeit. Dühöm fortyogó katlanja kitöréssel fenyegetett, keblemre ólomsúlyok telepedtek. Fel nem foghattam, mi járhatott Kaname urunk fejében, amikor ahelyett, hogy felkeltve a lányt távozásra utasította volna, annak kényelme érdekében inkább a szobájában helyezte menedékre. Elit köreinkben felháborodott hördüléseket vont volna maga után ez az önzetlen hozzáállás, s nem tagadhattam, bennem is munkálkodott egy dühösen ripacskodó bestia. Dúvadként tomboló belső vérkopómat a féltékenység teremtette, és táplálta romlott húsával. Penge vékony ajkaim közül egy sóhaj nem sok, annyit sem mertem kiereszteni, mert félő volt, ha kinyitottam volna a szám, fékezhetetlenül előrefurakodott volna tehetetlen frusztrációm sikolya.

Amint csoporttársaim saját hőzöngésük megcsömörlésével ráébrednek, mi volt az oka, hogy dobszólót vert a szívem, egészen biztosan gúnyolni kezdte volna, amiért egy közönséges emberpalánta ilyen heves érzelmeket váltott ki belőlem. De nem érdekelt. Képtelen voltam elapasztani irigységem zubogó forrását. A látóteremben összetömörült száz meg száz vámpír nem értené, mi szülte bennem ezt a már mérgező mértékű utálatot, de csak azért, mert ők nem voltak szemtanúi annak, aminek én.

Keserű pillantásomat az ablakra irányítottam, mely mögött sötéten nyújtózott el a rezgő lombtakaróval körülvett erdő. Felidéztem az alig néhány perccel ezelőtti eseményeket, s mint ahogy akkor, úgy most is bánat öntözte szívemet.

Csüggedten ejtettem előre a fejemet. Családom kitörő örömmel fogadta, hogy meghívást nyertem a pacifista elveket követő Cross Akadémiára. Boldogságukat korántsem az jelentette, hogy elfogadásommal látszólag a békepártiak oldalát kívántam gyarapítani, hanem az, hogy a nagyra becsült és mélyen tisztelt tisztavérű királyunk oldalán tanulhattam. Nem lett volna értelme kisarkítanom indokaimat, csak egyetlen őszinte válasz létezett: Nagyuram közelében akartam tudni magamat. Lelkesedésemet semmi sem korlátozhatta, s miközben türelmetlenül vártam az évnyitó megkezdésének napját, titkon vágyálmokat férceltem. A találkozás pillanatáról, mint úgy az utána következő csodás évekről dédelgettem ábrándjaimat. Vágyam szövetére minden álmatlanul eltöltött hajnal újabb meg újabb káprázatot szőtt, míg végül betakartam magam képzelgésem kámzsájával, és egészen a ma éjszakáig nem öltöttem le magamról rózsaszín szemfedőmet. De aztán a valóság kegyetlenül szétszaggatta kislányos vízióim szülte kelmémet. Megcsapott az igazság jeges fuvallatta, nem volt, mi képzelt köpenyegem maradványain kívül melegíthetett volna.

Ott, az előcsarnok kellős közepén, elmerültem az emlékek árjában.

Leendő osztálytársaimtól elszakadva egyedül róttam a kollégium folyosóit, mikor a lépcsőforduló mellé érve letekintettem, és megláttam őket. Az elém táruló kép kíméletlenül a retinámba égett. Testem agyam parancsát meg sem várva cselekedett: visszahúzódtam a fal takarásába, tekintetem mégis képtelen voltam elszakítani az összefonódott kettősről. Milyen ironikus! A befolyásolás képességével megáldva bármikor rá tudom kényszeríteni akaratom akár az aljanép vérszopókra is, akkor mégis engem bűvölt meg a látvány. Képkockáról képkockára vettem számba minden apró részletet: az aprócska, védtelen emberlány az oroszlán barlangjába sétálva felelőtlenül elszenderedett az egyik lépcsőfokon, míg rá nem talált mindünk közül a leghatalmasabb ragadozó, Kaname-sama. Mintha egy kacagtató gyermekmese elevenedett volna meg – a következő pillanatban azonban horrorisztikus végkimenetelbe kezdett váltani a história. A kiáltás a torkomra forrt. Tiltakozásom néma tátogássá alacsonyodott, dermedt csendbe meredve sokkolódtam le.

Az oly szeretett mély bordó szempár színültig telt vágyakozással. Fajunk lételemét a szüntelen áhítozás jelentette, mégis intelligensebbek voltunk a közönséges pokolfajzatoknál, a bennünk leledző vadállatot tombolni hagyni lealacsonyító lenne, kifinomultsággal színezett vehemenciával vettük el mi, társadalmunk büszke tagjai táplálékunkat. Szívünk nem volt több maroknyi húsdarabnál, mely izmok, idegek és erek összességében pumpálta belénk az életet. Szebbek, hatalmasabbak, erősebbek voltunk a föld bármely teremtményénél, mégis - mint ahogy a közönséges halandóknál - körünkben is terjengtek hiedelmek.

És az egyik közülük abban a másodpercben a szemem láttára nyert bizonyosságot.

 _\- A fény gyermekei, kik a nap alatt ragyognak fájdalommal, csalfasággal, és romlással hálálják meg az önzetlen szeretet kegyességét. – mesélte nekem egykor nagymamám, kinél bölcsebb, jóravalóbb asszonnyal még nem találkoztam. – Állítják: ismerik az igaz szerelmet, de szavaikkal, mint ahogy tetteikkel meghazudtolják fogadkozásukat. Azonosulnak az elvárásokhoz, kiékelődik a szeretet határmércéje, és nem hajlandóak többet adni a gyengédségre éhezőknek alamizsnánál. Méghozzá azért, mert nem értik a szív szavát. Túlontúl vakok hozzá. Egyedül egy vámpír tapasztalhatja meg, mit jelent a betegségbe hajló sóvárgás. Méghozzá azért, mert húsa és vére egyesül azzal a személlyel, ki felébresztette benne a legelemibb vágyat, mit az Éj szülöttjeként megtapasztalhat. Vámpírként szeretni egyet jelent a biztos halállal._

A ködös mendemondaként híresztelt rébusz ott és akkor megelevenedett. Minden mozdulat a szívemből nyesett le egy darabot: a szerelem igézetében fürdőző vörösbe váltó lélektükrök; a megrezzenő pillák; az epekedve elnyíló ajkak egyéni, sav nedvébe mártott pengeként hasítottak kiüresedett lelkembe, s mikor az általam oly nagyra tartott férfi szemfogait kifenve készülte egyszerre áldani és átkozni harapásával a lányt, már csak a kopár sivárság maradt meg bennem. Semmi más.

A fájdalom ledöntött a lábamról. Ahogy a szivárgó árnyak uralmuk alá hajtották az éjszakát, úgy belém is átáramlott a folyékony gyötrelem. Kín tűzcsóvái nyaldosták körül testemet, az előttem lebzselő újoncok a Sátánt segítő, vasvillával felszerelkezett rémlényekké avanzsáltak, kik nyomoromon élvezkedve nyársaltak fel. Próbáltam elszakadni a gyász epicentrumától, de haldokló szívem megkövetelte, hogy illően elbúcsúztassam reménytelen szerelmemet. Büszkeségem birokra kelt akaratommal, elsírni vágyott könnyeim kitörésükkel fenyegettek, végül mégsem váltották be ígérkező jussukat. Némán szenvedtem a kérdések tonna száma alatt, de válaszra sehogy sem leltem.

 _Miért, Kaname-sama? Miért pont azt a lányt tetted kiszemelteddé? Hogy áshatta beléd magát olyan mélyre egy nevenincs emberfattyú? Hogy létezik, hogy te, ki társadalmunk jogos uralkodójaként tisztelegsz, ellentmondva a kötelességtudatnak, az ősidőkig visszanyúló hagyományoknak, belehabarodtál egy gyermekbe?_

Megingott a hitem, kihunyt létezésem lángja, tartásom az enyészet martalékává lett. Kirekesztettek a paradicsomból, az infernó kénkövei között porhüvelyem ép maradt, de szívem szétfeslett. Kálváriának tekinthető mindaz, min keresztül mentem, de a viszonzatlan vágyakozás vállalásával fel kellett volna készülnöm erre a tortúrára. A reménnyel párosuló gyötrelem hangja még egyszer, utoljára elzengte nekem végső taktusát:  
 _Miért, Nagyuram? Miért nem én? Hisz imádtalak! A lábad nyomát a porban, az illatodat a levegőben, jelenléted igézetét, jóságod töretlenségét. Kitartó eszméidet hű bábodként követtem, mindez mégsem elég, hisz drága lelkedet valaki másnak, nagyságodra méltatlannak ajándékoztak. Mit adott neked az a lány, amit más ne tudott volna biztosítani? Kinek hiszi magát az az álnok fruska, hogy Ikaroszként a Napba kíván repülni? Hogy lehetséges, hogy te, Kaname-sama, ki fenségesebb vagy a legnemesebbeknél is az egyszerűségben leled meg a szépséget?_

Mint, ahogy a megtört virág szárát egyesek képtelenek leszakítani, úgy én is alkalmatlan voltam kitépni sanyargásom gócpontját. Csendes szenvedésem magányos egyedüllétbe torkollott. Emésztett a kín, de nem hallattam hangját veszteségemnek, mely kimondhatatlanul hatalmas volt. Fájdalmas érzelmeim eltemetésére nem volt jogom, még nem zengték hívó szavukat a harangok, a finálé hajrájában kétségbeesetten kapálóztam, és naiv gyermetegséggel hittem, hogy még nyerhetek. Határozottságom haláltusáját nem számolta fel az idő, végtelenbe nyúló perceken, órákon, éveken át kész lettem volna halasztani szerelmem gyászmiséjét.

A búcsú még váratott magára.

Visszazökkenve a jelen morajának valóságába elfogott az aggodalom. Neveltetésemből fakadóan nem engedhettem meg magamnak az idegességet enyhítendő ajakrágcsálást, egy helyben való toporgásom úgy szintén rossz fényt vetett rám. Nem tudtam mit kezdeni a gyomromat összerándító félelemmel. A tűzben égő, vörösbe váltó mély bordó szempár lidérces szellemként kísértett. Az előtérben tobzódott hangulatváltozás fokozta hányattatottságom. Tettvágy buzgott tagjaimban, bizsergető rettegés szántotta fel önfegyelmem ormát, gyújtotta lángra idegvégződéseimet. Ficánkoló pillantásom összetalálkozott a sarokban meghúzódó unokatestvérem, Akatsuki figyelő tekintetével. Kedves rokonom ösztönösen ráérzett az engem marcangoló kétségek velejére, és egy apró biccentéssel győzött meg, hogy friss hajtást bontott szándékomat tovább tápláljam. Erőt merítettem a hangtalan támogatásból, és a rám tapadó kérdő pillantásokon felülkerekedve megindultam a lépcső irányába. Hátamra parazitaként tapadtak a kíváncsi ölebek szemei, portyázó vadként lesték kimért mozzanataim lassúságát. Felszegett fejjel távoztam az egyszeriben elcsitult plénum elől. Reszkető tagjaimat noha tudtam kontrolálni, megérzésemet nem. Márpedig bajt sejtettem, méghozzá óriásit.

A tágas folyosóra betérve elegáns topánom halk koppanását elnyelte a bársonyszőnyeg. Igyekeztem csillapítani iramom hevességét. Mint ahogy az elnagyolt térre rátelepedett feketeség árnyékmasszái, úgy a szívembe is lappangó éjjeli látogatóként beférkőzött a rettegés. Az önuralom hatalmas erény, volt szerencsém már megtapasztalni nem is egyszer, hogy Nagyurunk higgadtsága szorult helyzetek között is szilárd tartópillérén állt, türelme példás. De, amikor a vágy és a szerelem kettőzött erővel feszíti a fegyelmezettség kereteit, lehetetlenség a józanész diktálta erkölcsi dogmák intelmeire hallgatni. További barázdákat gyűrt homlokomba a szemeim elé furakodó kéretlen montázs: a perzselő szenvedély lángjában emésztődő bíbor lélektükrök kitöltötték elmém hasadékait, és jeges borzongást futtattak fel gerincem mentén.

Betérve a fordulóba, megszaporáztam lépteimet. Nemtörődöm módon leintettem a fülembe duruzsoló tudatos parancsszavakat, mi szerint egy igazi hölgy sosem rohan lóhalálában senki és semmi után. Jelen körülmények között a berögzült monotonitásnak nem volt helye. Titkon fohászt rebegtem valami féle felsőbb hatalomnak, a mindenséget uraló Nagyérdeműnek, hogy még időben odaérjek.

Célomul a legtávolabbi fal mellett húzódó kétszárnyú ajtót szemeltem ki. Körbepásztázva pillantásommal az aranyfuttatással nemesített felszínt döbbentem rá: a résnyire nyitva felejtett bejárat szabad utat biztosít akár az illetéktelen szemlélődőknek is. Dübörgő szívvel hidaltam át a maradék távolságot, riadalmam döbbent hitetlenkedéssel ölelkezett, a kavargó érzelmi hullámverésből végül pánik került felszínre. Alaposabb megfontolás nélkül szökkentem át a küszöbön, majd léptem be a félhomályos helyiségbe.

A Hold derengő ragyogással türemkedett át a panoráma ablakon. Az égitest nyalábjai megtelepedtek az ágy szélében roskadozó férfialakon; szürkeszálú acélfonalként gyűrűzték körül a robosztus hátat, a nyak hosszú oszlopát, a mohó kezemet simításra ingerlő göndör hajvégeket. Megalázóbb már nem is lehetne, de hirtelenjében heves féltékenység mart keblembe: a sziporkázó csóvák delejes ajkaikkal csókolhatják, kényeztethetik, imádhatják istenem testének azon pontjait, melyekről én legmerészebb fantáziálásom közepette mertem csak vizionálni. Ugyanakkor az izgalmon felülkerekedve megkönnyebbülés melengette mellkasom tájékát, amiért láthatólag nem érkeztem későn. Érzékszerveimet enyhén kesernyés, eltúlzottan fűszeres aroma cirógatta. Az állott levegő egyedi esszenciája fojtogató bukét hagyott maga után. Nem tudtam mit kezdeni azon hátborzongató érzettek, mintha sötét pára lengené körbe a tágas teret. A sarokba száműzött árnyak lágyan duruzsoltak a fülembe: _„Vért, vért akarok"-_ komisz, csintalan sutyorgásuktól pihéim égnek meredeztek. Szörnyű sejtelem facsarta össze maroknyi szervemet. Beledermedtem a csábítás bűnösen vonzó illatözönében körüllengett pillanatba, moccanni sem bírtam.

\- Kaname-sama… - súgtam a szoba csendjébe elfúlóan annak a nevét, kinek puszta létezéséből táplálkoztam; gazdám gyönyörű kelyhű rózsaként magasodott világának ura, a Hold fölé, de szárán én voltam a tövis, mit nem bír lemetszeni. Élettől megtelve zubog fel bennem lélegzetvételnél is elemibb igényem, hogy a közelemben tudjam, de már aláhullottak elhaló imáim, jogom a könyörgésre az enyészeté lett, utolsó zsoltáromat áldozati bárányként a szerelem oltárára helyeztem, de végül üresség lett a jutalmam. Többé nem kergettem délibábokat. A kegyetlen igazság feltartóztatott mozdulatom megtételében, veszteg maradtam inkább. Cselekednem kellett volna, de ugyan mit ért volna fitogtatnom tartalom nélkül csengő, élettelen frázisaimat? A kötelesség igéjét hirdető, büszkén felhúzott kőfaragott márványszobor ledőlt, a helyes és a helytelen határa egybemosódott a feszítő némaságtól terhes szobában.

\- Yuuki… - imádattal csordultig töltve pergett le a szeretett férfi ajkairól a név, mely lüktetve, a belé plántált sóvárgástól pulzálva betöltött messzeségeket, magasságokat egyaránt.

A szó fájdalommá, a fájdalom pengévé növekedett, mely elmetszette a torkomat. Patakzó vérem folyásának nem bírtam nemet parancsolni. Létem egyedüli értelme bátorságra lelve reszkető ujjbegyét végigvezette az álom szendergésébe merült lány arcán. Törékeny halandó mivoltát igazolandón szinte elveszett a párnák ölelésében, a rá terített kabát óvta a didergetően csípős hidegtől. A fekvőhely fölé aggatott baldachin szövetén áthatoló sejtelmes fénypászmák leülepedtek a békés vonásokra, és örömükben szikrákat vetve körberajzolták a képzelet mezsgyéjét taposó lánykát. A kegyeltek kiváltságosságától megfosztva csak arra maradt lehetőségem, hogy önmagam sanyargatására arról képzelegjek, vajon milyen mély epekedés emelhette szentségébe a nekem hátat fordított arcot.

\- Te vagy az én sivár égboltomon pislákoló egyedüli csillag. – Mennyi kimondatlan érzelem sűrűsödött össze egyetlen mondatban! Tanúja lehettem egy férfi igaz szerelmének, tulajdon valóm volt a bizonyossága annak, hogy létezik olyan csoda, amely két lélek egyesüléséből fakadhat, mégsem éreztem megtisztelőnek új titulusomat, sokkal inkább teherként nyomta a vállaimat. Mégis, képtelen voltam, hogy ne fogadjam be lényem egészével a vallomást, mi nem nekem szólt. – Százezer éjen át jártam az éjszaka uraként a világot. Tisztelet és félelem övezett, ellenek ellenére szörnyetegnek tekintettek, vadállatként kezeltek. És mikor azt hittem a magány lehet az egyedüli társam és támaszom, te megjelentél, kinyújtottad felém a kezed, és melegséget csempésztél a színtelen, szürke életembe. Értelmet adtál a létezésemnek. Megtanítottál a mosoly örömére, a jóság önzetlenségére. Szerelmet ébresztettél egy olyan férfi szívében, aki nem hitte, hogy bármi boldogság várhat még rá. Érted, miattad élek. Csakis és kizárólag miattad… - sóhajtotta.

Az idő kíméletlenül tovatűnő mutatói hirtelenjében, mintha a visszahozhatatlan pillanat előtt hódolva megálltak volna. Az ördög szekerét lustán forgató gonosz kéjsóvár kacaja elhalt a dermesztő csöndességben, én pedig egyszerre küszködtem a könnyeim visszatartásával, és a megvilágosodással járó kínzó apátiával. Nyitva állt előttem a tér, lehetőségem bármikor adódhatott volna a visszakozásra, de egyszerűen nem bírtam hátat fordítani. Olyasfajta momentum volt ez, amelyre az életben talán csak egyszer adatik alkalom, én pedig balga mód nem sütöttem le pilláimat, hanem hagytam magam elsodorni a vágy tajtékjaival.

Minden férfi sajátossága, hogyan szeret egy nőt. Vannak, kik kedves szavakkal, bókokkal kívánnak behízelegni, vannak, kik határozottságot mímelt keménységgel leplezik rajongásukat. Válogatott módszerek repertoárja között ott szerepelt a csók, mi megbékít, és a szó, ami ölt. Miközben a szerelem szentsége előtt meghajló férfi egyre lejjebb ereszkedő hátát figyeltem, felszisszenve azon kaptam mesteremet, hogy felsőtestével teljesen befedte az öntudatlan porontyot, arcát a védekezésre képtelen nyakhajlatába temette. A légkört betöltő fullasztó vérszomj vörös szélorkánként elsöpörte tudatom elől a bódulat fellegeit, a tisztán látással egyetemben görcsös iszonyat kötötte gúzsba tagjaimat.

\- Nagyuram… - Hangom, mintegy kérlelés, hogy ereszkedjen le végre a függöny a rémálomhoz illő fordulat előtt. – Kérlek… - nyöszörögtem meddő rimánkodásomat, szavaimnak nem volt hatása. Mint ahogy az elszórtan felsorakoztatott égi tünemények, a csillagok feloldódtak a sötétségben, úgy váltam én is eggyé a lassú haláltusát ígérő fájdalommal.

\- Yuuki… - dünnyögte bele Kaname-sama a hamvas bőr bársonyába; meghasadt lelkemet cincálja foszlányaira az orgánumból áradó gyötrődés. – Én annyira… - Reszketeg sóhaj, forrongó érzelmek, megszűnt tartás. – Annyira nagyon… - Rommá dőlt figyelmezettség, jégbe fagyott önmérséklet. Belső dilemmája nem volt más, mint egy tett fontolgatása, mely végérvényes választóvonalat ékelt a megbocsájtható, és a megbocsájthatatlan közé.

Rémületet locsolt fejemre a felismerés, mely villámként cikázva kitöltötte elmém legapróbb szegleteit is. Társadalmunk legnagyobb tabujának számított egy embert akaratán kívül vámpírrá változtatni. Erre a kiváltságosságra csak fennmaradt, maroknyi tisztavérű uraink voltak képesek, s mint ahogy az embereknél az erőszak, a lopás, a csalfaság, az önzés jelenti a jóvátehetetlen vétket, addig nálunk eme cselekedet megtétele volt az elítélendő.

Nem hagyhattam, hogy ez bekövetkezzen! Cselekednem kellett!

\- Kaname-sama! – rikoltottam kétségbeesetten. Eltaszítva magamtól a kirekesztettség mankóit, a józanész parancsait megtagadva rávetődtem a puha matracra. Szívem soha nem hallatott, esztelen koncertet szólaltatott mellkasom börtönében. Félő volt, csontozatom megadja magát az erőszakos tombolásnak. Merészségem égbekiáltó szemtelenségnek tűnhetett, de egy durva felelettel gondolatban letorkoltam az illem fedését. Bármi áron ki kellett tartanom!

Térdem alatt besüppedt a bársony lepedő, reszkető karjaimat a szikár mellkas köré fonva rántottam távolabb, és egyúttal tartottam szoros fogásomban a férfit. Bátorsággal vérteztem fel magam, hogy legyen kellő kurázsim elrántani a szomjazó vámpírt a kezes bárányka közeléből. Feszültségem a tetőfokára hágott, vadul zubogó vérem sebesen áramlott vénáim csatornájában. Hörgő zilálásom meglibbentette a fekete inggalléron pihenő sötétbarna tincseket. A forróságban felhevült test közelsége részegítő hatással volt érzékeny lelkemre. Mind érzelmekből, mind benyomásokból túlságosan nagy dózist kaptam, beleszédültem a visszahatások forgó karneváljába.  
Kortyonként vettem magamhoz a hűvös levegőt.

\- Nagyuram! – rebegtem. – Könyörgöm neked, ne tedd! – csuklott el a hangom, az aggodalom nyakamra fűzte fojtó ujjait, képtelen voltam a beszédre.

Hosszú pillanatok múltán a sápadt arc oldalra dőlve felém fordult. El-elakadó lélegzettel néztem a kósza nyalábok sugarában fenyegetően megvillanó pengeéles agyarakat. A feszültséggócokkal telített levegőben még a leghalkabb neszezés is sértette a füleket; a dunyhák között megbúvó lány halk pihegése szolgált egyedüli háttérzajként.

\- Kaname-sama! – Pillantásom a sűrű pillákra vándorolt, melyek sötétlő árnyakat vetettek a szobormerev vonásokra. - Tudom, hogy a szíved mélyén te sem erre vágysz. – Nem halkította hangom a bizonytalanság, megérlelődött bennem a határozottság tartást biztosító erénye, és már szégyenfoltoktól mentesen, felszegett fejjel álltam a mély bordó tekintetet. Lányos zavarom a múlté lett, levetkőztem a szemérmesség álságos striguláit. Felszabadultan engedtem, hogy láncra feszített fájdalmam lerázza terhes karpereceit, és túlcsorduljon szemeimben a kín.

Reménytelen szerelem volt az enyém, mely viszonzatlanságra ítéltetett, de nem bánattal, hanem méltósággal akartam viselni önként választott béklyóimat. Vállalkozásommal nem tiportam el önbecsülésemet, nyílt kinyilatkoztatásom maga rátermettségem záloga.  
A Holdsarló elmetszette bátortalanságom fonalát, az éjszaka leple alatt valami visszafordíthatatlanul átformálódott bennem. Büszke nővé érett a sorsával dacoló fruska, ki meg meri gyónni: hiú ábrándokat kergetett.

\- Ruka… - Nevem, mint a vércseppek pettyezték ajkait. Nem fedte fel előttem gyötrelmét, megtagadott, mint lehetséges bizalmasát, én mégis kapaszkodóra találtam a hangtalanságban. A remény várományosaként többé nem rettegtem a kétséges kimenetelű jövőt, mert hitem bástyája ledönthetetlenül emelkedett fölém.

\- A tetteddel az örökkévalóságig magadhoz láncolnád – mondtam. – Képtelen lenne nemmel felelni a kéréseidre, egyetlen óhajodat sem tudná megtagadni. Közönséges szolgává alacsonyítanád. Kötelékeket elszakíthatatlanná válna, de milyen áron? Az ezért fizetett adósság súlyosabb lenne a legkegyetlenebb halálnemnél: meggyűlölne téged. Kitagadna a szívéből, megvetéssel tekintene rád, ostorozna egyetlen gyenge pillanatodban elkövetett vétkedért. – Karjaim megfeszülnek a széles felsőtest körül, nyirkos tenyerem alatt meggyűrődött az ing selyem szövete. – Nem tudom, ki lehet ez a lány, ahogy arról sincs tudomásom, milyen kapocs tart titeket össze, de azok után, amit hallottam, képtelenség, hogy arra kárhoztasd a szeretett lényt, hogy a szolgálatodba szegődve kötelességből fogja szorosan a kezedet. Tudom, sovány vigasz, de… - nagyot nyeltem. - Nagyuram, ha elfogadsz engem, kérve kérlek, hadd enyhítsem véremmel a szomjadat!

Szívem vad vágtába kezdett, mikor nagy sokára egy tétova biccentést kaptam válaszul.

A Hold nem nekem kelt fel aznap. Sziporkázó fénye egyszer sem vetült kifosztott lelkemre. Bánatomat nem moshatta el az elmúlás, fájdalmamra nem hozhatott gyógyírt az idő lefolyása.

Miért?! – kiáltottam volna, de kínkeserves vergődésem elveszett a parttalan homályban.

Elsorvadni a kiúttalanságban könnyű lett volna, de én tovább akartam róni a választott gyalogutat, még akkor is, ha menetelésem folyamán mocsárban kell dagonyáznom, fertőben kell gázolnom, a tisztátalanság iszapját kell magamra öltenem…

Szilaj gyönyörért, egy pillanatnyi örömért megköveztek, nevemre méltatlan beletörődésem gyengeség volt, nem erény. Én mégis emelt fővel viseltem könnyelmű kívánságommal járó keresztemet, mert azt, hogy tiszta szívemből szerettem Kaname-samát, sosem lettem volna képes megbánni.


End file.
